thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursear (Species)
Name: Omniaudire species name: Ursear (Comparable to the term "mankind". Used in context like "The Ursear people. Describes the species as whole, or undetermined large groups) Single form: Ursear (Descriptive form: That person is an Ursear) Plural form: Ursear (Context: Those Ursear over there.) Noun form: Ursearian (Context: Ursearian Titanium, or under Ursearian control) Primary Speeches: Sardu The history of these names stem from ancient Ursearian Mythology, where Ur'Sas was the one who gave life and consciousness. A rough translation for Ursear gives something like "Those who have consiousness" or simply "A sentient being". Overview: The Ursear are a race of varied colored bipedal proboscidiae (elephant-like) characterized by their heavy resilient bodies, their trunks, and their strong pillar-like legs. Ursear have extensive heat management organs, and can survive in a wide range of environments. Their preferred habitat is a savanna-like environment. Ursear are one of the most resilient races in the known galaxy, being able to survive extensive wounds that would kill or permanently disable other races. Ursear are one of the most widespread races in the known galaxy, being on par with humans and k'adurba in their drive for expansion. The Ursear are the main race of the Ursear Republic. Physical Attributes: General Description: Ursear are a bipedal upright-standing race that stand around 160cm tall. Standing at 140cm as an adult is considered small, while 180cm is considered tall. Ursear have a trunk eminating from their head that serves as a supplement to the Ursear body. The trunk assists with breathing, smell, drinking, touch, and grasping objects. Ursear further have 2 arms and 2 legs. Their arms are usually around 50cm long and end in a tri-finger hand, which they use to manipulate and grab objects. Their legs are thick and strong, supporting the weight of the person. The pillar-like legs offer great stability, but cannot be used to run at great speeds. A running Ursear walks clunky and awkwardly, stomping its way forward. Ursear are pretty strong, as healthy adults are easily able to lift up to 80 kg over their heads without any serious training. Ursear are a pretty heavy species due to their resilient and large bodies. An Adult Ursear usually weighs between 140 and 220kg. Ursear usually have a gold-like skin color, but this color has a wide range. Known colors are Brown, Grey, Gold, Bronze, Yellow, and Orange. Brown and Grey are rare colors, and many Ursear associate these skin colors with a genetic deficiency. These Brown and Grey Ursear are often of lesser social status than their contemporaries of regular colors. Many Ursear have a slight gradient in their skin color, or they sport natural spots of a different color than their 'main'.' '''Unique Abilities: Ursear are very adaptable to the environment, being able to survive and even thrive in a wide range of environments. Ursear manage this by having extensive heat management organs that allow them to semi-consciously regulate their body temperature and metabolism. Ursear are also highly resilient, being able to survive extensive injury without any permanent damage. Ursear are one of two species (the other being the K'adurba) that can be stabbed with a dagger without many serious consequences. While not exactly abilities, Ursear usually stand very firmly. This is thanks to their strong legs and their body mass. It takes something significant to throw an Ursear off his or her feet. Another attribute given to Ursear is their great understanding of engineering principles, this is mostly a cultural feature and not a biological one.' '''Geography: Location: The Ursear stem from the world Ursaarus, in the Saris System. Ursaarus has many different climates and environments. Great regions of Ursaarus are hilly or mountainous, with many small seas breaking up the major landmasses. Climate: The preferred climate of Ursear is a hilly savanna environment. This is where their heat management organs work optimally. It is widely accepted that ancient Ursear evolved in this type of region. What is the climate of these people’s native region? Economy: Agriculture: Historic Ursear civilizations were centered around rivers that delivered fresh water from the many mountain or hill ranges. By creating flood plains, the Ursear were able to cultivate various types of grasses, wheats and rices that would feed the populus. Later historic civilizations constructed elaborate aqueducts and layered waterpools to increase production and water flow stability. These civilizations also started to widely cultivate various types of grapes and nuts.'' Domestic Animals/Herding: Ursear are historic animal herders. As the ancient tribes started to cultivate wheats and rices, they also started to herd animals for their produce. Ursaarus had relatively many easy-to-domesticate animals that were very beneficial to the development of Ursearian societies. These animals were almost exclusively used for transportation, draft work, or their various produces. Most Ursear switched to a non-meat diet in their ancient history, and while some richer civilizations experimented with introducing meat into the regular diet, this never took off. Only in modern times have Ursear again experimented with meat, but the food never moved beyond being a delicacy. Hunting/Gathering: Do these people practice hunting or gathering? Is this their main source of food or is it done seasonally or secondary? As Ursear are mostly living on a non-meat diet, hunting animals was done mostly for protection or as a sport. In Ursear medieval times, many of the larger fauna was hunted to extinction as a sport. Gathering rare foods was common, even in modern times. Ursaarus did not provide many usefull cultivateable produce, and as such the common Ursearian diet was very dull. Up to the second agricultural evolution, many Ursearian families would go out into the wilderness to collect uncommon berries, spices, and vegetables. During modern times, these produces were forcefully cultivated through extensive genetic modification. Now these foods are commonly available, at a price. As such, modern families still go out to collect additions to their meals, although this is now more a cultural tradition than a effective gathering method.'' Industries: What kind of industries exist among these people? Are they created for home or foreign markets? Ursear are an industrious and thrifty species, always looking for more work and ways to trade. As of historic times, Ursear are among the greatest masons and miners in the galaxy. Stonework and mineral extraction and refinement were important industries throughout Ursear history. Cornerstones of the modern Ursear Republican economy were still in mineral mining and refinement; planetary and orbital construction; amentity production and distribution; and logistics.'' Natural Resources: What other natural resources do these people harvest and use? How important are these? Are they harvested to be traded or for personal use? The hill and mountain ranges provided classical Ursear with easy deposits of minerals, either for masonry or metal refinement. This resulted in that Ursear civilizations are very lackluster in the exploitation of wood, as trees were simply not that abundant. Stone and Metals formed the basis for the Ursearian societies.'' Trade: What goods do these people trade? Internal trade? External trade? How important is this to the country's economy? Is there a type of merchant class? Currency: What is used as currency among these people? How available is this currency? Political Structure: General Description: What sort of political structures do these people use? How entrenched are these structures in the everyday lives of common people? Who controls these structures? Political History: How has history helped shape the political landscape of these people? Political Leadership: Who runs the governments of these people? Priests, warlords, landowners, bureaucrats, elected officials? How are these people chosen for leadership? How do these leaders justify their continue rule? Political Power: How powerful and centralized are these people's governments? Through what means do these governments exist and impact the lives of everyday people? Political Structures: What kind of structures exist in these governments? Does power lay at the top of a hierarchy or do those on the ground wield the real power? Religion in Politics: What role does religion play in the governments of these people? Do priests hold more power than secular entities? Do they hold speciale responsibilities or positions? Magic in Politics: What role does magic play in the governments of these people? Do mages play a different role in government than non-mages? Views on other Cultures: Subcultures: What kind of sub or non mainstream cultures exist among these people? How are they seen by the mainstream culture? What kind of interactions are allowed with this subculture? Minorities: What kind of minorities exist within these people’s society? How are they preserved? Are they treated as equals or as second class citizens? What kind of interactions are allowed with these people? Foreign Cultures: How are foreign cultures seen by these people? In what way do these people interact with foreigners? What kind of relationships are acceptable with foreigners? Cultural Appearance: Adornment: What adornments do these people wear? Are they for special events or casual wear? Tattoos/Scarification: Do these people permanently alter their skin in any way? Do they get tattoos? Do they scare or brand themselves? Do these hold ritual significance? Do these marks hold certain meanings? Makeup: What Kind of makeup do these people use? Clothing: What sort of clothing do these people wear? Hair: What do these people’s hair look like naturally? How do they style it? What is done with facial hair? What is different for men and women? Children, adults, and elders? Attraction: What is considered beautiful by these people? What are the standards for men and women? What is considered ugly? What is the difference between cute/handsome and hot/sexy? Culture: Architecture: What styles of architecture is common among these people? What difference is there between informal commoner buildings and more large scale projects? Are these built to last or not? Art: What sort of art do these people create? Artifacts: What sort of physical artifacts do these people create? What kind of items are decorate and which one’s are left plane? Symbolism: What sort of symbols hold significance to these people? Literature/stories: What sort of writing do these people create? Do they follow standard genres or archetypes? Music: What sort of music do these people make? What kind of instruments? Food: What sort of food do these people create? Calendar/Time Keeping: How do these people record the passage of time? Societal Structure/Views: Naming System: What is the structure of a person's names? When and by whom are these given? Education: What forms of education exist for these people? What groups receive what kind of education? Inharitance: How is inheritance handled when someone dies? How does different classes handle inheritance? Class/Caste: Are these people separated by class or caste? Are these separations hard or soft? How do these different groups interact, if at all? Destitutes: Who are the destitute and down trout within this society? How are they seen? Are they helped or left on their own? Charity: Who do the down trout in this society turn to in times of need? Does support remain within a community? What kind of help is available? How much? Gender Structures/Roles: What sort of gender specific roles exist among these people? What is expected of men that is not expected of women? Vice versa? Sexual Identity: What kind of sexual identity exists among these people? Is heterosexual relationships the only acceptable type of sexuality? What non traditional types of sexuality are allowed? How are non straight people viewed? Personal Identity: What aspects of a person are most important to their personal identity? Is it their family, clan, state, profession, religion, ext? Courtesy/Manners: What is considered courteous or proper by these people? How does one treat a stranger? Family? Freind? Modesty: What is considered modest by these people? How important is modesty? What is modest for different classes and genders? Laws/Legal Code: What sort of laws and social rules exist among these people? Are these formal or informal? Enforced by a central authority or a traditional social order? Punishment: What kind of punishments do these people believe in? What punishments are given in response to what crimes? Drugs: What kind of drug use is acceptable or encouraged by these people? Under what circumstances are these drugs acceptable to use? Which drugs are not allowed? '' '''Language:' What do these people’s language sound like? What relation does it have to other languages? Life History: Family: What do family structures look like among these people? How long do they last? At what point in their life do they form? Who are allowed to create a family? Marriage/Courtship: What sort of marriage and courtships do these people practice? Who initiates? What steps are taken in order to get married? At what point in their lives do they get married? Who is allowed to marry whom? Blood Mixing: To what extent do these people intermingle with other cultures or races? What about different classes or castes? Pregnancy: How is pregnancy seen by these people? What is biologically different/unique? What things must pregnant women do differently? What are they not allowed to do? Birth: How is birth seen? Who is involved in the process? What is seen as having an influence on birth? Guardians: Are their non-parental figures who guard over children? Are they a blood relative? What obligations does the guardian have to the child? Visa versa? '' '''Children:' What role do children play in society? Who raises them? What is expected of them? Adulthood: When is a child considered an adult? Is it a specific ritual or event? Does it require the taking of responsibility? Can a ‘child’ be considered an adult under unique circumstances? Elders: How are elders treated by these people? What roles do they fill? What is expected of them? Death and Burial Practices: How are the dead treated by these people? Are they buried? Cremated? How are they prepared for these rights? Cultural Events: Sports/Recreation: What sort of sports or other recreations do these people do? Is there a difference between professional and casual sports? Who plays what sports? Festivals/celebrations: What sort of celebrations and festivals do these people have? Are they centered around the time of year? Certain events? Rites of Passage: What rituals and ceremonies do people go through as parts of their lives? A passage to adulthood? Absolution for past actions? Marriage? Demographics: Towns/Villages/Cities: What kind of villages, towns, and cities do these people have? How large are they? Who controls these population centers? Urban vs Rural: How urban or rural is this society? What are the cultural and economic differences between the two? Where does the society’s power truly lie? Migration/Population Movement: How, and for what reasons, do these people move around? Are these short range or over long distances? Do they return to a set ‘home’ or is home always moving? Do the young move or does everyone? Do most people die where they are born or elsewhere? Exploration: Do these people explore new territory? How do they view exploration? What tools do they have at their disposal? Colonization: How do these people colonize new territories? How connected are these colonies to their homeland? What happens to the natives of these colonies? Conflict: Military: What sort of military do these people have? Is it made of professionals or irregulars? How is gender or class important within these people’s military? Weaponry/Armor: What kind of weapons and armor do these people use? Are they of the people’s own design or taken from another people? What level of quality are these weapons? Do they export or import weapons/armor?'' War/Conquest: Do these people wage war? How do they view war? How are conquered people treated? How expansionary are they? Resistance/Dissent: What kind of dissent and resistance do these people practice? What groups are these targeted at? Raiding: Do these people raid? Is it acceptable to do so? Who is doing the raiding and who is being raided? Slavery: Is slavery allowed by these people? Who can be enslaved? Are children of slaves born free? What rights do slaves have? How can slaves be made free? Abandonment: When do these people abandon their home? When everything they have is destroyed do they rebuild or move on? Natural Disasters: What kind of natural disasters do these people deal with? How do they respond? From where do they believe these disasters come from? Diseases: What kind of disease do these people deal with? What is seen as the source? How do they deal with them?''